Vampire Guardian
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: AU -SasuSaku- Princess Sakura had always known there was an unseen guardian watching over her since she was young. She didn't know he was a vampire who sworn to protect her because he had waited for her for centuries…


**Vampire Guardian**

**Summery****- Princess Sakura had always known there was an unseen guardian watching over her since she was young. She didn't know he was a vampire who sworn to protect her because he had waited for her for centuries… SasuSaku**

**I don't remember how I got this idea, but I thought it would be fun to write.**

**Another SasuSaku one-shot! Vampire SasuSaku.**

-V-

A red-haired woman gave a pain filled cry as she pushed. Giving birth was the hardest thing she had done, currently, she was having twins.

The small wail of the first infant filled the air, a few strands of wispy pink hair on its tiny soft head.

Smiling for a brief moment before the woman screamed again, delivering her second born and another cry followed, one with hair just as red as her mother.

Breathing heavily the Queen had sweat dripping from her face as a nurse wiped it away with a damp cloth.

"Congratulations, Mi'lady, you have two healthy princesses." The head medic, Tsunade had said with a smile, both infants in her arms and gently placing them in their mothers awaiting embrace after having the umbilical cords cut and had been cleaned.

"They're beautiful," she panted, noticing a mark on her first-born's neck—one she was told of, it resembled the petals that grew on her favorite tree. "Sakura," she said looking at the one with pink curls, her first daughter. "Her name will be Sakura, like the Cherry Blossoms I love so much." The infant opened tired orbs revealing a beautiful shade of green, ones that contrasted with her rose colored tresses. Shifting her gaze to the other, "Karin, her name will be Karin after my great-grandmother."

Feeling weary, the Queen looked toward her friend and doctor, "Watch over the both of them for me, tell _him_, she is here, just for him, tell him I'm sorry I couldn't show her to him myself. Have him promise to watch over my Sakura for me. Give her a better life filled with love that I know she may not have in this castle. Tell my babies, that I love them both… please…"

"As you wish, Milady." The blond haired medic stopped the woman from talking, taking the children from her.

"She'll be h…happy with him, Sas…will make her ha..ppy…"

"Good-bye, Amayau." The woman's voice was low, sadness lacing the tone.

Turning her amber eyes to the pink haired child, who laid asleep in her arms before walking to each of the new princesses rooms the Queen herself had prepared. After Karin was in her room, Tsunade had walked down to the next door and laid Sakura in her own crib; she knew her life wasn't going to be easy until _he _could take her away from this place. Giving the first born princess a soft kiss on her forehead, she left the room and walked down the corridors of the castle and into the garden.

There were many plants; a single Sakura tree was planted in the center of it because of the Queen. Roses, lilies, uranium's, and tulips were just a few of the flowers in this forest of green and multicolored foliage. Standing in the midst of a large cherry blossom tree and a waterfall with its soft music as it trickled into a pond full of koi-fish and water lilies she heard the voice. "Is it her, Tsunade? Has she been born?" the voice was male, thick and soft at the same time; it would be music to any young woman's ear, one that was only thought of in ones imagination.

Focusing her attention to the tree her majesty had insisted on having planted, she saw a dark figure standing in the branches cloaked within the pink petals littering the beautiful shrubbery, hand leaning against the bark to hold himself upright.

"She is," the woman answered watching the male nod. Though she could not see his expression due to the darkness of the night, she knew he was inwardly rejoicing, for she had been born and he had waited centuries for her to come into existence.

"Her name?" he asked.

"Sakura, as the tree you are standing upon."

"Sakura," he repeated, the name rolling off his tongue and through his lips like honey. "Beautiful…"

"She is the oldest of the twins born," Tsunade continued, "Karin is the youngest." She smirked when she heard him snort.

"Sounds like a plague," he spat disdainfully.

"It was after the Queens great-grandmother."

"That woman hit on me; I told her my interest will only be in one who has yet to be born further down the royal bloodline." The man said, "I have lived too long and waited for many, many centuries and wish to have her by my side for the rest of eternity. But alas for tonight she is born, only a few more years before I can take her with me."

"I have something to tell you the Queen wished for me to," the male turned his head down from the sky to look at the woman.

"Why does she not tell me herself?" he asked.

"She wished she could have, but the births were too much for her body…" knowing what this implied, he lowered his head.

"I see," he said, tone low. "I owe her, for giving me what I have waited so long for, what does she ask of me?"

"Take care of her daughter, Sakura, for her life in this castle won't be pleasant for her. Love her with your being—"

"I will love her more than my life." He interrupted. "I will kill to protect her. I will die in her place without a moment's hesitation."

"And she knows you will, Sasuke," with that he leapt from the branch and landed smoothly on the ground before her.

He was tall, dark and handsome, a sight to behold indeed. Tsunade herself believed he was the looker, but she was old, perhaps older than he. Girls and women, young and old, single or married, stopped to stare when he passed, but his interest was only Sakura – and he had yet to meet her. Black hair, his bangs framed his strong and pale face and stuck up in the back. Eyes just as dark but could be more deadly should they change to a crimson red and three tamoe appear, but be so soft and caring to the ones he loved. Thin eyebrows and his face usually free of expression, but pure curiosity and eagerness was clearly visible in this moment. Strong body from head to toe, he was very physically fit, another feature females loved about him. His chest muscles were visible through the black haori he wore that was slightly open and black pants and sandals on his feet. Around his waist was a katana he had had for years as he attempted to kill time in training until one would be born. He appeared to be seventeen, eighteen tops, but he was far, far older.

His dark clothes helped shield him from unwanted eyes, though his inhuman speed helps to assure his stealth.

Only Tsunade and the Queen had met this handsome stranger.

"I want to see her," he said, "I want to see Sakura."

"I have to say, Amayau and I were skeptical when you came to us and said that she would give birth to your mate." The woman looked to see him glaring and getting irritated with her for not answering what he wanted to know. He had waited too long and he was getting impatient.

"I suppose you have waited long enough," she replied, "the west wing, second window to the right." No sooner had the words escaped her mouth had he vanished. Leaving no trace he had been there in the first place.

-V-

Nervousness.

That's what he felt; he had waited for this moment for so long he didn't know what to do.

Waiting for the guards to disappear around a corner, did he find the window with a large balcony. Making sure the coast was clear before he proceeded to jump up and landed without a sound. Outstretching a hand he pushed the glass door open allowing a soft cool breeze to flow in with him before closing it to avoid suspicion he spotted a crib in the middle of a large pink room with many infant toys and necessities.

The nervousness returned, and he swallowed hard taking slow and silent steps closer. Peering over the side he saw her. She was sleeping. The mark on her neck was unmistakable. Finally after hundreds and hundreds of years, he saw her, finally getting to look at her, feel her, smell her.

"Sakura," he said barely above a whisper, his left hand coming to brush across her cheeks and forehead. She was so warm… Her hair was pink – now he knew where she got her name – and he only wondered what color her eyes would be when they were open. He continued to stroke her face, still skeptical about this really being her or if this was all a dream and she would disappear as if she had never been there in the first place.

Gathering more courage, he brought his other arm in bringing her up in his arms supporting her head and neck. She stirred but did not wake as he held her against him. Inhaling, she smelt like cherry blossoms, so captivating and intoxicating.

"Only when you blossom, can I take you away from here." The boy breathed softly, holding her tiny body close. As much as he wanted to keep her in his arms he gave her a small gentle kiss to the forehead and reluctantly put her down in the crib and tucked her in. Making sure she was warm. He remained standing up and staring at her slumbering face. Sever pain or death would come to anyone who hurt her, he would remain watch—guarding her until he could take her with him to his home and have a family with her, though he will wait for her until she is ready.

For now, he'd have to hide and watch her in secret; only Tsunade would know he was there, when the time would come would he reveal himself to her.

"Sleep well, Sakura…"

-V-

"Father!" a small four year old pink haired princess laughed, running to her father in a light pink kimono with slightly darker cherry blossoms. The King was with his youngest and scowled when he heard her approach. The youngest princess had red hair reaching her shoulders and red rimmed glasses in a red kimono with a black obi.

"I'm busy with Karin," he replied coldly, stopping the girl in her tracks.

Face confused and beautiful jade eyes brimming with silver tears, she smiled hiding the pain, "Ok, maybe later," she ran off to the garden, from what she heard was her mother's favorite spot. Kneeling down beside the pond did she weep.

Tsunade walked up behind the young princess, a sorrowful expression on her face. Glancing up into the cherry blossom tree, she saw the figure looming within. His posture enraged, but dismayed with the young girls' unhappiness. _'You wish to take her now, don't you, Sasuke?'_

"Princess," her voice low.

Whirling around she sprang to her feet and hugged the woman's legs tightly, small body trembling as she cried. "Tsunade…"

"Sakura," the blonde dropped to her knees to the pink haired four year olds level. "Life here won't be easy for you, but it will get better. I love you, your mother loved you… and someone else loves you more than you could ever imagine."

Hiccupping and wiping the tears from her eyes with a small fist, Sakura answered, "Who could love me, Father said I killed Mother, that's why he doesn't love me… I'm nothing special…"

"You are more than special," the man whispered so quietly it was carried in the wind and never reached the two's ears.

"You never killed your mother, she was ill when she went into labor. Your mother loved you." Tsunade lifted the girls chin. "Three of us love you."

"Who else?"

"Someone who you will meet later," giving the girl a reassuring smile, she ruffled her hair. "He wouldn't want to see you like this, Sakura."

"Who?" her tears were gone but the medic wiped her face clean of any evidence she had been crying though her eyes were slightly red.

Grinning, Tsunade answered, "Your Prince Charming."

"I'll have one like in those fairy-tales!" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Of course, and he's closer than you think, but Sakura," her voice became a little harder, "don't listen to anything your father or sister say, it's all lies."

"Ok, thank you Tsunade," she said embracing the woman again, who looked up and found the man nod his head in his own silent thanks. "Tsunade, is my Prince Charming my guardian angel?"

"What makes you think that?" the woman was curious.

"Is he watching me? I feel like he's close by."

Tsunade was wide-eyed, Sasuke was surprised, "How close?" the blonde asked.

"Here in the garden, and with me when I sleep. Everywhere I go, he goes."

'_Perhaps there's more to this bond than I thought.' _The medic answered, "He will always be with you, even when you are feeling down. He wouldn't want to see you cry."

"Then I'll be strong for him," the girl grinned and ran off to play further in the garden, watched by two pairs of eyes.

-V-

"Sakura," her red haired twin called, her voice mocking, as she walked into said sisters' room, "suitors are coming and I highly doubt one will choose you." Her bright red eyes gleaming with cruelty and her clothes were a red dress that showed too much skin and rode to high on her legs. On her head she wore a gold headdress with rubies embedded into it.

The oldest princess sighed, ignoring her, glancing over her sister, "Well, if you show them you have more to offer." She was in a simple white gown and a silver tiara that curved around her head in an elegant design with a single pink diamond cherry blossom shaped pendant placed in the center just on her forehead.

"I have more to offer, than I could say for you." She answered snobbishly.

"By sleeping with them, you degrade your body that much? We're only twelve." Sakura sat on her bed, having just finished a session in learning medicine from Tsunade, who she had trained with for about two years. Silky pink canopy drapes at the end of the four large bed posts, the same color of her bedspread. A large cherry blossom rug was placed in the center of her room and the walls were white with painted pastel pink Sakura's falling on each wall. White lacy curtains swayed in the cool summer breeze at the open door that lead out to the balcony. Moving to the balcony she stood at the stone railing leaning over it slightly as she could see carriages that were bringing many princes who would ask for either her or Karin's hand.

Sakura, however, wouldn't give her hand to any. She had to wait for her to be taken away from this place, she heard _his_ voice. At first she thought she was dreaming, but she had woken up once and had seen the figure of a man in her room; that must have been the guardian she had always known was watching over her. But as she opened her tired eyes, he was gone, but was close by.

She couldn't deny she was drawn to him, but she knew nothing about him. She knew however, she fell in love with his voice… so rich and soft.

"Not like they would go for you," the youngest girl walked onto the platform behind her sister who was in a daydream. "Daydreaming about someone who would love you like they do me?" she questioned her tone despiteful, "No one in their right mind would love you."

'_That's where you're wrong,' _Sakura didn't voice it out, "Life has its ups and downs, someone loves me, somewhere. And if not now, someone will."

"Not when the poor sap knows you're a killer," the red-head snorted. "Father always said I'll be a great Queen."

"Will you even be faithful to your King?" Sakura asked. "A Queen sleeping with men other than her husband, where's the loyalty in that? Even the thought of that disgusts me."

"You're just jealous bec—"

"No I'm not jealous! I simply have more dignity than giving my body away." Sakura growled, "Listen, you're still my sister, and I want you to respect yourself."

The younger princess frowned, "Why would I listen to a murderer? If anything, you should have died, not Mother." Turning on her heel, she left the room.

No matter how much Sakura knew that wasn't true, the hurt she felt in her heart didn't waver.

Lying down on her bed, Sakura hid her forlorn expression, then she whispered, "You have no idea how much I had wished I had died," a few tears had appeared in her eyes, "but the thought of you and Tsunade are the only reasons I haven't ended my life. When can you take me away from here?" she asked quietly, knowing her watcher was close by, listening. At the moment, she _really_ wanted to hear _his _voice.

Only after she closed her eyes did she hear it, his tone dismayed, "Only when you blossom. Wait for me."

"When is that?" the princess inquired as she felt sleep consume her.

"Soon…" came the reply, and she could have sworn she caught a slight glimpse of her friend who was always hid in the shadows. "Sleep well, Sakura…" She fell asleep, loving the way he said her name.

-V-

Grinning sinisterly to herself as she walked back to her room, Sakura had managed to thwart yet another attempt at marriage, despite what her father and sister had said many years ago, she had many suitors after her heart, or just for her body she noticed. She didn't miss all of those gazes they gave her when they seen her, she was quite observant. Karin had become jealous with all of the attention her sister was getting, but with each of the guys failed attempts to woo her and Sakura rejecting each and every one, she had them all to herself. The red head princess wondered why she and the King had always said she would never be a beautiful princess. But that all changed when Sakura turned fourteen, she was thin and fit, her face heart shaped and large green eyes that captivated your soul with one look and shoulder-length pink locks that looked as if made of silk.

Karin had always been the one getting the attention from the males who sought the two princesses' hand in marriage, but now it had been two years since the youngest girl of the royal family began to feel washed out when all the men had cast their eyes upon her older sister.

Now at the age of sixteen, the elder Princess had felt confidant. She had proved her father and sister wrong, she had become beautiful, she had blossomed. Entering her room, she thought about that. Did that mean she could be taken away from here? Now?

Or did she just think she had blossomed only to stay here for how much longer?

Catching some movement at the corner of her eye the pink haired teenager looked up only to see a man in black grinning, before he appeared in front of her and hit her on the back of her neck. Letting out a yelp her world was surrounded by darkness.

-V-

Finishing off the group of eighteen men, Sasuke emerged victorious. His expression hard and his dark eyes narrowed on each of the dead bodies. Sheathing his katana back at his waist he wasted no time in returning to the castle.

Sakura was safe.

It was well past the setting sun when he had returned; it had taken him a day to find the group he had just finished off and moments to destroy them and another day to return. They were planning to take Sakura away from him; he would not let that happen. _Could_ not let that happen. He had promised himself that when he found her, when she was born and promised the deceased Queen and Tsunade he would kill to protect her.

And he did.

He hated having to leave Sakura alone for even the slightest amount of time, he was always there. This was his first time gone for more than two hours; he was gone for two days. But the thought of them coming after her forced him to make up his mind and leave her in order to protect her. It was a choice he had to make, but he hated being away from her for too long. Her life was complicated. Sasuke just prayed she was safe while he was away. He would never leave for such a long time again, he swore it!

Upon entering her room through the balcony, his non-beating heart froze. Sniffing lightly, he could smell Sakura and someone else, but he knew it was an unidentified male. Scowl forming his features as he looked out the window he had entered.

How could he have let this happen? He should have thought of the possibility of those men being decoys! So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open until he heard a voice call out.

"Hello, are you lost?" without turning around he knew it was Sakura's little sister, Karin. Scowling even more he turned his head to her.

Figures she's be wearing revealing clothing… thankfully Sakura was modest with her garments, he wouldn't have her show what her sister did. "No," he answered, turning away from her, he couldn't stay here, who knows how long ago Sakura was taken. It couldn't have been that long though, judging from how her and her assailants' scents still filled the room, it still lingered.

Moving to the balcony the man was ready to leave when the girl grabbed his elbow, "Wait, what are you doing in my sisters' room? I could be of more use than she could." She grinned playfully when he tilted his head back. Yanking his arm out of her grip he looked away.

"No," he said reaching the balconies edge.

Then she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Don't leave, at least stay for a while, we could talk. You know, get to know each other better." When she was about to tap her finger to his nose he batted her hand away and disappeared from her hold, he was at the other end of the platform.

"Don't touch me," he threatened his voice rough and dangerous.

"And why not, handsome?" Karin dared to approach steadily. "I like bad boys."

"Perhaps you don't know how bad I can be," he answered and watched her advance slowly. She was asking for death, he had to get to Sakura.

"Perhaps you could show me," she suggested.

Sasuke's mood darkened, "Get away, there is only one woman who will be close to me."

"And she is…?" she purred still creeping close.

"Not you."

"Then who?"

"Sakura…" that seemed to stop Karin in her tracks. She looked into his eyes and found them a crimson color other than the onyx they were before. "I've seen what you've done to her, I don't usually despise females, most of the time I avoid them, but you… nothing could compare to my revulsion toward you. We will not meet again, I wouldn't even dream of it." His red eyes began to spin.

He didn't even bother to catch her as she fell, just jumped off the balcony and commenced his search for his pink haired Princess.

-V-

By the time Sakura had come to, she found herself in the woods, under a sleeping bag, but her hands were bound behind her as were her ankles. She had kept her eyes closed, trying to hear something that would identify who her captor was. No such luck.

The only sound that reached her ears was the crackling of the fire that was obviously the main source of warmth.

"I know you're awake Princess." Said an older male voice.

Opening her eyes, she turned to see a middle aged man grinning at her ominously, blue eyes gleaming. He had a whiskered face and his head was shaven with studded hair barely growing. His skin was tan and he must have been good looking when he was younger, but something about him unnerved Sakura. "What do you want with me?" she asked quietly, afraid of the possible answer she'd get.

He grinned, "You'll find out later."

The girls apple-green eyes widened from fear before she looked down, _'Not like anyone would care I was gone, other than Tsunade and my guardian who I haven't met. But where was he when I was abducted? Is it possible he decided I wasn't worth it? Did he abandon me? Maybe… I'm not worth anything… maybe my father and sister were right, I was just living in a fantasy. I'm a no one…' _water fell from her emerald orbs.

"Don't cry Princess," the man said mockingly. "I'll make everything better." He moved and Sakura flinched back as best she could for being bound and stuck in a sleeping bag.

"Please don't…" she shrank back, fear leaking her features.

"I promise I won't hurt you…much…" when he lunged at her she closed her eyes as she cowered.

She heard the man gasp loudly and the sound of what she thought was a blade. Opening her eyes slowly she saw a man in black standing before her – back toward her – and the man who kidnapped her on the ground, dead.

Then she heard his voice, "Sakura…" he said calmly, turning himself to look her over, "are you alright?"

It was him, she knew that voice anywhere, it was as soft as she's always heard it, perhaps softer now. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape as she stared at him. He was breathtaking…

His dark orbs were beautiful and she felt as if they were searching her soul, which they practically were. She blinked and her mouth closed when he knelt in front of her. His hands were free since his katana was back in its sheath and he reached to unzip the rest of the sleeping bag she was stuck in and then moved to unbind the ropes at her ankles. Then he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her to get to her hands behind her back. She smelt so good to him, he was tempted to place his face in the crook of her neck and just inhale her scent, but he didn't want to scare her, not until she knew what he was going to tell her. And this was an excuse to have her in his arms when he could have walked behind her and unbound her that way, but this was _so _much better in his opinion.

His scent was husky, it suited him and Sakura was enjoying the feeling of having someone hold her like she was being right now. There was only one person who ever hugged her, and that was Tsunade. Never before was she in a man's arms. She felt his muscles and so many thoughts rushed into her head. Of course she imagined what he could possibly look like but nothing was as breathtaking as he was.

She was inwardly disappointed when he released her from his embrace holding a rope in his right hand and tossed it away before he cautiously scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. His onyx eyes staring into her apple-green ones as he jumped away.

Blinking, Sakura looked elsewhere and noticed they were high in the trees and the man carrying her was moving with incredible speed. Turning back to him she found his eyes still where they were, looking at her with a gentleness she couldn't place. "You're the one who was always watching over me? My guardian?" she asked lowly, unable to look away from his gaze.

"I am," he said, in his deep rich voice.

"How long have you been watching me?" he shifted his eyes in front of him as he answered.

"Since you were born, but I have been waiting for you for centuries."

The pink haired princess was silent as she thought of his words. _'He's been waiting for me? Why? And for centuries, how old is he?' _ Finally she voiced her thoughts, "You've been waiting for me? Why? I'm nothing special…" she felt his grip on her tighten, pulling her closer to his chest, instantly remembering feeling his muscles when he removed her ropes. She blushed at the thought and looked up to see his expression harden.

"You are more than special," his voice became stern. "Don't believe that you aren't."

"But—"

"You are precious to me!" he growled quietly, his eyes tightly shut. She may not have known him for more than a few minutes, but she could tell he was upset. "I've waited too long for you to be born…" his voice trailed softly.

"…You said you waited centuries for me…what are you?" she asked calmly.

Stopping in his tracks on a branch high in the air, he looked down at her, expression slightly fearful. "Would you be afraid of me if I told you?"

She didn't answer.

The dark haired male sighed, before replying, "I'm a vampire." He watched her for her reaction. "Are you afraid of me?"

Sakura could hear a certain tone underlying his question, his head was turned away, his face pained. Reluctantly raising a hand to his face she pulled it so he would look at her. She watched him lean more into her hand as she stroked his face with her thumb. Smiling warmly at him, "Why should I have to fear my guardian? I've waited so many years to meet my watcher, and now, I've finally met him. Can I now have his name?"

Lifting his hand to cover hers, his gaze unwavering as he stared into her bright orbs, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke," she tested, loving the sound of it on her tongue. "I love it." She then placed the hand on his cheek to her mouth as she looked away, a crimson blush dusting her features.

"I love your blush, it makes you look beautiful." His words made her glance at him.

'_He thinks I'm beautiful…' _

When he noticed her expression change to one he recognized, but felt it was disappointment, Sasuke exclaimed. "What did I say? I didn't mean to upset you in anyway—"

He was silenced with a soft finger to his lips, he was slightly embarrassed, he couldn't recall the last time he had acted like that. But the thought of being the one who hurt her bothered him, he would make it right. She looked at him with a small smile, "No one's ever told me I was beautiful is all, other than Tsunade of course. I've always felt that there was something wrong with me."

"You've always been beautiful, since the first moment I saw you—only minutes after you were born. You're more beautiful than your sister."

"You're just saying that…"

"No I'm not, I have been on this earth for many, many years, no woman can compare to you."

"Please Sasuke, you don't have to lie—"

"I'm not lying," he said a little more forcefully, causing her to shrink back in his arms some. "The only other woman I can think of who was beautiful was my mother, only two women will be beautiful in my eyes, you and my mother. I have looked at no other woman and will not look at anyone but you."

"But you could have any woman you want, why choose me?"

Closing his eyes and sighing before he opened them again. "I have had many women chase me, but vampires only desire one person, the one they are made for, their soul mate if you will. Mine is you." Sakura stopped breathing as he continued, "Vampires are fiercely loyal to their significant other but it is rare that they may take another other than their destined partner. My older brother had found his mate not long after he turned twenty in human years and has been happy since. Me on the other hand, grew tired of wondering where you were, so I found a sorcerer and asked him to find you. He told me you had centuries to be born and the only clue he gave me was that she would have a cherry blossom shaped birth mark on her neck and be of royal blood in the Haruno clan and daughter to Amayau.

"I had been close to the castle since your great-great-grandmother was Queen, and your great-grandmother hit on me and I hid from her and waited in the shadows until I met your mother. I told her I was waiting for you and I was eager for her to conceive a daughter, she and Tsunade were skeptical I could tell, but when she told me she was pregnant I was rejoicing. Sadly, your mother died before I could thank her, and since then I have been waiting and watching you and as I have I had fallen in love with you."

He saw her eyes widen before they seemed to close, "I can't say I've fallen in love with you," she opened her eyes to look deep into his, "but there is one thing that I do love about you…" Sasuke waited for her to carry on, "your voice. It's always helped me sleep at night, haunted my thoughts about what you could possibly look like."

"Sakura," he said lightly, "I want you to stay with me. Even if you cannot love me in return," she heard the desperation in his tone. "I will give you everything you want, the love you deserve, which I promised myself and your mother you would have the day you were born. I will protect you with my life, my very being should it come to it. I will not force you into anything, if you wish to leave now I let you go without question and let you fall in love with someone of your own choice…no matter how much it breaks me. I will live alone if you choose to be elsewhere; you alone will have my heart, no other woman will I see. My eyes are only for you, and only have been. What will your decision be?"

The Uchiha waited for her answer, he was eager to hear what she would choose. _'I don't want to lose her…' _she seemed to be debating quite hard with herself her eyebrows scrunched together and she bit her lower lip. If this was to be the last time he was with her, so be it, but he would hold her as long as possible. Then he tightened his grip.

Digesting everything he had said, from his past and to how he found out about her and how he waited for her touched her. He did seem devoted to her with his confession. And when he said he wanted her to be with him she felt warm and fuzzy, and when he said if she wished to leave, he'd let her…she didn't know what to say to that. He was giving her a choice. Creasing her eyebrows together, she thought, _'He has been so kind to me, even over the years, I love his voice,' _biting her lip. _'Perhaps I could come to love him in time.'_ She blinked when she felt his embrace become stronger. When she had seen his anguished expression her heart ached, she may not love him because she knows nothing about him, but she knew this was killing him. "Sasuke," she said softly.

Her gentle voice broke the vampire from his inner turmoil of her possible rejection. She stared up into his dark eyes, hand replaced upon his face and her thumb rubbing his thin lips and her gaze flickering to them before returning to stare into his orbs, which watched her movements with such an intensity. "Perhaps in time I can love you, will you let me get to know you?"

"If that is your wish."

"Then I will stay with you, and if everything turns out, I will fall in love with you just as you have with me." Sakura smiled at her vampire, taking notice of his relieved expression. "But before I go, can I leave Tsunade a message?"

"Of course," Sasuke said, "and if it pleases you, she can come along. There is plenty of room." With that the Uchiha vampire carried her in his arms and dashed through the trees toward the Haruno castle with haste, eager to take her with him so he could protect her and show her how much he loved her, and he prayed, that she would eventually come to love him in return.

"You will make friends where we go, others like myself who will not harm you."

The princess blinked up at him, "I know you've always wanted someone to talk to." Sasuke answered her questioning stare, glancing down at her. "They are quite friendly, and I haven't seen them for a while. I've remained by your castle for years and they were usually the ones who came to see me."

"I would like that," the pink haired teen snuggled closer to the vampire, her face in the crook of his neck and the male could feel her breath hitting his skin and he shivered lightly, one Sakura felt.

Upon arriving at the castle, Sasuke reluctantly released the girl from his arms and hid while she spoke with Tsunade, who appeared with the princess in the garden where Sasuke was waiting. "You're taking her now." The blonde woman stated, knowing.

"I am," came the boy's reply, "she has agreed to come with me." His voice rang through the garden, unseen in the cherry blossom tree he himself was fond of.

Sakura turned to the woman who was the only mother-figure she had, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me."

After a moment of contemplation, the older female smiled, placing a hand to the girls shoulder, "I had promised to watch you and your sister, but I guess I turn over part of that job to Sasuke. He'll watch over you, and I'll have to remain her to watch over your sister…" her tone was sad.

The pink haired princess was dismayed, her only friend wouldn't come, upon seeing this, the medic reassured her, "We will meet again, Sakura."

Turning her saddened gaze up, Sakura had seen something she had never noticed before. Barely there sharp teeth pointing through the woman's lips, "You're a vampire too."

"That explains it," Sasuke said, "I knew there was something off about you."

"You were too stuck on Sakura being born you never realized I was kin," the blonde snorted.

"Well forgive me for not wanting to be alone," the male vampire growled and hid his face as he realized what he said, slight blush on his cheeks. Tsunade grinned and Sakura wide-eyed.

"I'm always last in everything compared to my brother," he whispered.

"Let's leave now, Sasuke." Said man turned his attention back to his mate, his embarrassment forgotten.

"You're ready?"

Smiling she nodded, "Of course. I don't need to bring anything do I?"

"Everything will be provided," Sasuke grinned, suddenly appearing before her, very close she blushed. "You look beautiful when you blush." He said again, smirk now on his face, one she couldn't get enough of.

Tsunade watched this, enjoying the interaction between them, but remained silent. And after so long, they kept staring at each other, she broke it, "A King always needs a Queen."

Sakura looked at him more, "King?"

"Of course Sakura," the woman continued, smiling, "Sasuke is one of two princes, he's to be the King, his brother is the High King."

There was silence while she thought of this. "It's true, Sakura." Sasuke said, looking away. "But if you wish to leave or see me as no more than a friend I will have no other woman. I won't even look at one. Besides, you're different from all of them."

"You should get going; the guards will be changing their shifts soon." Tsunade interrupted.

"Tsunade…" the princess was close to tears, as she quickly embraced the woman.

"As I had said, we will see each other again."

"That will be a life time in human years; I'll be close to being dead or will be."

Grinning the woman answered, "Not if you become a vampire like Sasuke, and if you choose another he can make you immortal without changing you."

"Let's go Sakura, you will see her again, I promise you." The Uchiha grabbed her delicate hand, eager to get her way from the palace that brought her no fond memories other than the medic.

"Go Mi'lady, be happy." Sasuke pulled the girl on his back her legs to his hips and his arms underneath with her arms wrapped around his neck and disappeared. Tsunade was left alone who heard the guards scurrying about, smiling to herself. _'You can finally have your happiness, Sakura.'_

Her warm breath his the flesh of his neck again, head resting against him. Sasuke could feel her heartbeat steadily, she was asleep. A small smile crept across his lips; it had been a tiring day for her. Then he felt her lips touch his skin. He had always wondered how soft they were, but now he knew. When he watched over her, he was _so _tempted to kiss those lips he had wanted to feel more than once, and often had to exit the room before he did something stupid.

Having no woman, no woman who wasn't her, to help tame is inner beast. Just watching her could calm him.

-V-

"Wake up, we're almost there," Sasuke whispered into the girls ear.

Sakura opened her tired green orbs, and lifted her face from Sasuke's neck. Suddenly a large castle came into view.

"Humans know nothing of this castle." Sasuke started, "It's protected deep within this forest and has been in the Uchiha clan for millennia." Turning his head he said, "You'll be happy here, and you'll make friends."

His pace quickened and there were a few people Sakura could see along the large stone walls that guarded the castle and Sasuke dashed through the large gate of his home. Voices boomed around her.

"Prince Sasuke has returned!"

"He's brought a girl too."

"Could she be the one he had left for?"

"It's about time…"

"I can tell she's human."

"She's a beauty that's for sure." Sasuke cast the man a glare, who cringed.

"Don't mess with an Uchiha's mate man."

"I didn't mean that I wanted her…"

The other voices drowned out as they entered the large palace, few people had gathered upon hearing the shouts outside. Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's shoulders when their gazes turned to her.

"This must be her," a woman said, her voice soft and Sakura could tell there was a smile in it. Pulling her face from the vampires' neck as she felt him stop, she saw this woman. Long dark hair and eyes and she wore a crimson dress. She was beautiful and her small smile made her look friendly.

Sasuke nodded, "She is, Mother."

That explained why they looked so much alike.

"She is beautiful too."

"Sakura," Sasuke turned his head to the woman on his back, "this is my mother, Mikoto Uchiha, Queen of the vampires."

"Former Queen." Mikoto announced.

"Won't you introduce your other family to her, brother?"

A man who appeared to be a few years older than Sasuke, and was almost his split image, asked. Black hair in a ponytail and bangs and eyes that watched her just like Sasuke's but lines under his eyes. He was handsome, but nothing compared to Sasuke. "That is my elder brother, Itachi, and the other behind him, is my father, Fugaku, King of the vampires."

"You've been away for a while, son, Itachi is the King now," the man was older; wisdom could be seen on his face. Sakura could see where Sasuke and Itachi had gotten their looks from. This family of four had the same hair and eyes. And both men wore black, just as Sasuke did, Mikoto was the only one who seemed to wear a different color. "May we know the woman it is you have brought home?"

"Sakura Haruno." The girl said shyly.

Itachi seemed to smile, "Princess Haruno, huh, Sasuke? It's about time you have a lifetime partner." Sakura felt his body tense at his brothers' words.

'_Sasuke will still keep his promise?' _Sakura thought.

"Yeah," Sasuke would keep his promise to Sakura. "Where are the others?" he asked, letting Sakura off his back gently. She stood close to his side, still unsure.

"She sure is a beautiful thing," the Uchiha woman said, "they are waiting for you in the gardens."

Nodding Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and tenderly pulled her along behind him.

Once the two left the room, the three began talking. "Miss Sakura has warmed our dear Sasuke's heart, I see. She will make a fine Queen for him."

"Indeed, and my mate could use more company." The new king said.

-V-

Sasuke's ears burned as he heard his mother and brother talk about Sakura. _'She'll only be my Queen if she chooses to be mine…'_ he continued to tug Sakura along.

She was observing the corridors they passed, she thought it would be darker, but it was fairly beautiful. The walls were not what she expected for vampires to dwell. Other vampires stopped to stare as the prince had passed with a guest.

It didn't take long until they were outside and into a garden that seemed much like her own.

"Sasuke!" a group of voices shouted.

Looking back at the girl, "I want you to meet my friends." He tugged her along again.

"Well, well, well, Uchiha finally got himself a girl. I never saw this coming." A man with long brown hair watched the pink haired girl carefully. His orbs were white with no pupils and his body was covered in a white haori and black pants and boots. "She's too beautiful for you Uchiha."

He was hit in the head by a brown haired girl with two buns. "Be nice, Neji!" She then turned to look at Sakura, "The names Tenten and this idiot is Neji Hyuuga. Fortunately and unfortunately, we're mates. This is Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin."

The girl she introduced had beautiful hair and Sakura was envious of it, a striking lavender color and her eyes matching her cousin. Her body was thin, but Sakura could tell it was strong. Hinata's skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Sakura Haruno."

"Very pleased Sakura," the female Hyuuga smiled. "Would you boy's leave us so we could get more acquainted?"

Sasuke was about to say something, "C'mon Uchiha, let Sakura make some friends, you have the rest of your life to be with her now move it."

"You're treading dangerous ground Hyuuga," Sasuke glared at the other male before turning his eyes to the princess. "Do you want to stay with them? They're good friends of mine."

The pink haired girl nodded.

"Tell them to come get me if you need anything."

"Geeze Sasuke you act like we don't know where anything is. We can help Sakura out is she needs anything. Go and hang out with Naruto, that idiot won't shut up until he sees you." Tenten replied and Sakura watched as Hinata glared at the brown haired woman.

Sasuke and Neji disappeared.

Tenten started laughing, "I've never seen Sasuke so eager to be with a girl before, but I guess that's to be expected when he's been lonely for a few centuries."

"That's not very nice Tenten," the dark haired girls scolded, "even Sasuke deserves someone." She turned to Sakura and smiled, "You make him happy, I remember many years ago when Sasuke had asked a sorcerer about you and Sasuke's been so impatient to meet you. He looked like a love-sick girl. Don't break his heart now. He's had to wait longer than any of us."

Sakura swallowed, "Was he really that lonely…?"

"Oh yeah," Tenten said. "You should have seen the way he got when everyone started talking about finding their mate, he would get this desperate look in his eyes. And there would be times he would snap when we talked to him about anything relating to you.

"There were times we didn't see him for a couple months, his family included. He'd hide somewhere and we still don't know where that was. No doubt wondering where you were. When vampires wait longer than they expect then can shun everyone away. It didn't help that you wouldn't be born for a few centuries, so Sasuke mostly kept to himself."

"We didn't see much of him, and it had us and his family worried." Hinata added.

Tenten then looked at Sakura with a smile, "So make him happy, ok. Not everyone is so fortunate to find a mate, especially those in the royal bloodline. Most of the time they have to choose another just to have an heir for the thrown, Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto were luck to find each other after a few centuries of no mates found in their ancestry. And Lord Itachi was also lucky to find his, when mostly those in the royal bloodline have to find another when we mostly desire our mate for life. Now that Sasuke found you, he won't let go. But the probability of Sasuke and Itachi finding their mate was very slim after their parents found each other; it's rare for a child, or children of a mated pair to find their own partner.

"Chances are yours and Sasuke's children, won't even find their mate and it will be centuries after your children's children and so forth."

It was then; Sakura came up with her decision…

-V-

"Dang Sasuke! Seriously! You'll let her go when you just found her?" the loud voice of his blonde best friend shouted.

"Yes…" Sasuke said.

"I didn't think you'd let her get away after you've waited for so long, Uchiha. Why would you?" Neji asked.

"Would you let Tenten or Hinata go if you knew they didn't, couldn't love you as you do them?" Both men blinked, startled by Sasuke's question. "I love her too much, I know everything about her, but she knows nothing about me. I will let her go if she wishes." They both, however, could hear the undertone in his voice; Sasuke would give her up… even if it broke him.

"She's too important to me, and if she's happy elsewhere, so be it."

"But Sasuke, it sounds to me like she couldn't be any happier anywhere other than with you. I mean, you said her life wasn't that pleasant in her own palace."

"I agree with Uzumaki," Neji stated. "But I suppose if Tenten couldn't love me, I'd let her love someone else and pray that he would love her just as much as I do. But I wouldn't give up on her so easily, Uchiha, the guy could be worse than she expected."

Sasuke's face darkened, "I'd kill him if he dared hurt her."

"Sasuke, vampires who've waited so long to claim their mate would act all 'possessive' once they've found her, so why are you doing just the opposite?" the blonde rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know," came the response.

"Perhaps he's just afraid he'll hurt her," Neji suggested.

"But Sasuke doesn't care who he hurts," the Hyuuga glared at the blonde to shut him up when he had seen the Uchiha slouch slightly.

The three remained silent for a while and shortly after could hear three sets of footsteps approaching. As they drew closer the boys didn't move, the two vampires moved over to their companions and they embraced each other like a couple. Sakura watched her guardian as he sat in a position that she knew was bad for the spine, but she could see that he was in an inner debate; he hadn't so much as glanced at her. Sasuke kept his eyes downcast, sickened by the move of his friends when he knew it was possible Sakura would decide to leave.

Something soft then touched his one of his hands and he was startled and looked up only to see the woman he had always wanted smiling brightly at him. She tugged his hand, "Come."

He obeyed and followed her as she led the way to a secluded area of the garden.

The other girls were smiling behind them, having heard what Sasuke had told Sakura about her choice.

Sakura released Sasuke's hand and walked a few more feet in front of him, he just watched her – the expression on his face impassive. He watched as she stared up at the moon, her skin and hair glowing in its light. There was nothing more in this world he wanted more than for her to choose him. To stay with him. To be his and his only, and for him to be only hers.

"It's a beautiful night." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you though," the Prince of vampires whispered low enough for her to hear. When she looked back at him, his gaze was to the large ball in the sky. _'It's not worth living if you're not by my side.' _He thought.

"Sasuke," he turned his head down, to see her looking at him as she came closer before stopping.

Then she latched herself onto him, taking him by surprise and nearly knocking him over. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his slim waist and her head rested to the broad muscles of his chest. Slowly, she felt him snake his arms around her, holding her closer. His hold was constricting, but Sakura had never felt safer. One of his hands had went to the back of her head, fingers treading themselves through her hair and his head was to the side of hers, warm breath mingled into her ear and she shivered. She could hear him inhale and bring his face closer, as if unable to get enough of her scent.

One he would burn into his memories forever.

"I choose you, Sasuke." Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he pulled back as if burned.

"What?" he asked, looking her in the eye, his dark ones needing it confirmed, his mind _had _to be playing tricks on him.

She smiled slightly, "I choose you, Sasuke. I will stay with you forever." No sooner had the words left her lips and entered his ears he pulled her closer in a tight embrace.

"Now know I won't _ever _let you go. You're _mine_!" he growled possessively in her ear and his breath caused her to shiver again.

After a few minutes Sasuke pulled back and looked from her eyes to her lips. He knew they were soft from when the grazed his skin when she was on his back, but he wanted to test them on his own. For centuries he wanted to taste them.

The girl had seen his every move.

Almost too painfully slow, the dark haired boy leaned in, eyes still to her lips before they went to her green orbs. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long…" he told her and she felt herself blush, he smirked and her blush deepened, remembering what he thought of her red face.

"…Then why are you waiting…" she answered watching him. The smirk left his face and he slowly leaned in and she found herself going forward. Both pairs of eyes became half-lidded as they would feel each others' breath on the others face.

Finally, their lips touched.

It was shy at first, Sasuke was shy. As he touched her he pulled back slowly before bringing his lips back to hers. Once they started their kiss became harder and held each other closer, the moon was their only witness.

Her lips tasted of strawberries; they were as soft as Sasuke remembered from carrying her here. The feeling of them on his own would be forever burned into his memory; whatever he shared with her would never ever be forgotten. He did have a good memory.

She was the first girl, woman, female he had ever been with.

She was the only girl, woman, female he looked at – all others were nothing.

She was the first and only girl, woman, female to have his first kiss, his love and first, last, and always everything.

She will be the first and only girl, woman, female he will give himself to whole-heartedly.

His family and future family would be theirs and theirs' only.

He had waited for her and wouldn't let her go now that she had chosen him.

"I will love you forever and ever," he told her between kisses.

"And I will love you forever and ever," she smiled. "When do I become like you?"

He stared at her then, "Whenever you wish, preferably before you get too old." He grinned playfully.

She glared, "How about right now?"

"Only if you wish."

"I wish."

"Very well then," he leaned toward her neck. "This will sting, but once it's over, you'll have to learn the ways of our kin." Sasuke felt her nod. He gave her a few slow kisses and licks where he would turn her, then his teeth sank in.

-V-

**This turned out longer than I expected, and I don't ever remember how long I've been working on this, before Christmas if I remember correctly. Or it may have been last summer…I honestly don't remember.**

**So far this is my longest one-shot and this is a second writing of vampires.**

**Anyway, reviews and criticism are welcome and appreciated. Now I have to study for a last exam. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
